Oh My Goddess
by bloomsburry
Summary: After a botched extraction process with a jinchuuriki by the Akatsuki, the ten-tail bijuu is release in another world and turns into a God Tree, wherein a certain Stark unintentionally consumes its fruit. As a result, the Akatsuki arrives in Westeros in search of the bijuu, not knowing that their target would turn out to be a Goddess, whose name is Lyanna Stark. (Lyanna/Akatsuki)
1. Chapter 1

"Something must have gone wrong during the extraction process," says Nagato as he looks at the empty cave where the ten-tail husk used to be.

"Yes, I think so too," Tobi replies through his orange mask.

"What was the last bijuu we extracted?" Tobi asks as he looks at one of Nagato's bodies.

"The last one was the four-tails," comes Nagato's response.

"Then, there must be an anomaly during the four-tails extraction." Tobi says, frowning. "Call the rest of the Akatsuki and bring them here, Nagato. I want to question them one by one."

"Yes, Leader-sama."

.

"I have a new mission for all of you." Nagato tells the members of the Akatsuki as they assembled in their hideout. "The ten-tail bijuu has disappeared during one of our extraction process, but Tobi has located where the Bijuu has landed. However, it appears to be in a different world than ours. I will send all the members of the Akatsuki to search for it, and I mean all of you, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori. You will all be participating in this mission. Tobi has already gone and went ahead to scout for us, but he will be coming back to transport the teams to this other world once you're ready."

"How long will the mission be, if you don't mind asking Leader-sama?" Kisame asked, scratching his head.

"An indefinite amount of time," Nagato replied, "It depends in your cooperation with each other and tracking abilities."

"Does this assignment require us to blend in well with our environment?" Sasori inquired.

"As much as possible, you mustn't draw attention to yourselves, which entails no unnecessary acts of violence and bloodshed in front of eye witnesses, especially civilians." Nagato said, looking at all of them with his Rinnegan. "And judging from Tobi's reports, majority of the population of that world are civilians. So I ask that you must be careful in presenting yourselves to the public, especially you Sasori, and that means no hiding behind your puppet."

"Sure, that sounds easy enough, hn." Deidara said, crossing his arms in front of him while nodding his head.

"Undestood, Leader-sama." Sasori replied, albeit begrudgingly.

"What is the world called, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked in his normally stoic tone.

"The place where the Bijuu might have landed is called Westeros, Itachi." Nagato answered. "Tobi will be providing us the map of the place once he returns. In the meantime, I want all of you to prepare your belongings and get ready for departure. Tobi will be here soon to take you to Westeros once he appears."

"Yes, Leader-sama." All of the Akatsuki members replied.

.

 **In the Wolfswood**

"Benjen, look!" Lyanna said as she spotted the great white tree in awe. The tree appeared to be similar to a weirdwood tree but Lyanna could see a single fruit hanging from it.

"How come there is a tree there now?" Benjen asked, almost to himself. "There wasn't a tree like that in here yesterday!"

Lyanna ignored Benjen's comment. She was drawn to the fruit so much that she began to climb up the tree without thinking more of it.

"Lya! Be careful!"

She heard her little brother called out.

"Don't worry, Benjen! I will!" Lyanna replied as she continued to climb up the tree until she finally got close to the fruit.

Completely mesmerized by the gleaming fruit, Lyanna slowly reach out to pluck the fruit out from its branches. Then after carefully inspecting it closely, she took a hasty bite from it.

 _It taste delicious!_ She thought as she continued to consume the fruit until there was nothing left of it.

"Oh come on, Lyanna! Couldn't you just have left something for me?!"

Lyanna heard her brother complained as she licked the juices from her fingers a moment later.

"I'm sorry Benjen, but the fruit was calling to me. I couldn't help but eat it." Lyanna said as she grinned down at her little brother.

"You're so greedy, Lya!" Benjen called out, pouting up at her.

In response, Lyanna just simply laughed as she slowly descended to the ground.

"Stop pouting, Benjen, and I'll buy you a blood orange instead. I bet the blood orange would taste better than the fruit I just consumed." Lyanna said, trying to placate her little brother.

"Oh, alright Lya!" Benjen said, already running towards their horses "I'll race you to the Winter Town then! The last one to get to the Winter Town will need to buy a dozen blood oranges!"

Benjen challenged as he climbed unto his pony while Lyanna was still climbing down from the tree.

"Ok, Benjen! You go on ahead! I'll catch up with you!" She said as she watched Benjen prodded his horse into a gallop and road away from there.

Afterward, Lyanna followed her brother to the Winter Town, not knowing that she had just consumed the fruit of the God Tree and she now had a target on her back as a result of her misplaced curiosity.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just another idea that I couldn't resist writing. ahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna Stark knows instantly that something is very different the moment she wakes up. There is a throbbing in her head. It feels like veins has popped out in her temples. However, more than that, she can see the sky somehow as she lay there in her own bed.

She can see the sky through the ceiling, which is odd to her at first until she realizes that she must still be dreaming somehow.

Lyanna then stands up from her bed and walks towards the window to see the people walking below and doing their morning duties as usual in the Winterfell Castle.

Then, once more she uses her new vision to see through the Castle Walls and is surprise to see the people moving in the rooms as well.

"Amazing!" Lyanna exclaims when she can see Old Nan cooking some freshly baked bread in the kitchens. Meanwhile, she can see the gardeners in the Glass garden tending to the plants even though the Glass Garden is at the East side of the Castle. Apart from that, Lyanna can see the details very clearly and can sift through the images in really slow motion.

"This dream is amazing!" Lyanna says excitedly as she uses her eyesight to zoom into what Brandon is doing in the practice yard. She can see every tensed muscle in Brandon's body, and judging from Brandon's muscle movement in his arms and legs, Lyanna can precisely predict what Brandon was about to do next to his opponent.

"He's going to pivot around and do an outward slash with his sword," Lyanna says, and watches slowly when her brother executes the move precisely as Lyanna predicted with her new and improve eyesight.

Then, Lyanna frowns when she finally notices the blue flaring lines in her brother's figure, like blue energy which surges into pathways throughout Brandon's entire body.

"I wonder what those blue lines are?" She wonders out loud as she steps back into her bedroom.

After blinking her eyes twice, Lyanna can finally see normally without feeling the headache.

Still thinking that she is in a dream, Lyanna begins to experiment some more.

"What else can I do in this dream?" She asks herself as she looks at the walls around her.

After thinking if over, an idea comes to her.

"Perhaps I can walk up the wall?" Lyanna asks herself as she goes to the nearest wall and place her left foot against it. "Mayhap I need to concentrate hard and I can do it."

So Lyanna begins to focus all her attention on her feet and wishing that she can walk up the wall. After a while of complete focus, Lyanna begins to feel an odd and warm sensation on both her feet, like a surge of warmth has gone from the center of her stomach and travel down her legs and unto her feet.

In that moment, Lyanna is certain that she can do what she wishes to do: to walk up the wall, and when Lyanna steps forward with her other foot, she is quite surprise to see that she is able to remain perpendicular to the wall without falling down.

Lyanna wants to jump in joy but stops herself in time for she is certain that she will fall if she does jump. So she didn't dare do so.

Thereafter, Lyanna begins to carefully walk up the wall, her smile growing wide every time she reaches further and further up the ceiling.

She is already standing at the ceiling when she hears a knock at her door.

"Lyanna, are you awake?"

She hears her brother Benjen asks the question.

Lyanna calls out to her brother while she remains standing in the ceiling.

"I'm awake, Benjen. You may come in!" She calls out, grinning widely as she crosses her arms in front of her.

The door opens and in comes her little brother Benjen. At first, Benjen looks puzzled to see Lyanna's empty bed, but when Lyanna clears her throat loudly that is when Benjen finally realizes where she is.

"Lyanna?" Benjen asks uncertainly as he stares wide-eyed at her standing in the ceiling.

"Look Benjen! I can walk up the walls!" Lyanna says excitedly while she demonstrated by walking in circles in the ceiling. "Can you believe it?"

"But – how – why – AARRGGGHHH!" Benjen's response was to stutter at first before screaming into fits. "LYANNA! WHY ARE YOU IN THE CEILING! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT?!"

"Shush, Benjen!" Lyanna says in annoyance as she remains standing in the ceiling. "This is only a dream! I can do whatever I want in my dream!"

"THIS IS NOT A DREAM, YOU IDIOT! THIS IS REAL!" Benjen bellows loudly and began calling out for someone as well. "NED! FATHER! BRANDON! LYANNA IS WALKING IN THE CEILING! SHE IS WALKING IN THE CEILING!"

Lyanna wants to slap some sense into 'dream Benjen's' face but is not able to do it when the door to her room suddenly burst open and in comes pouring Ned and Lyanna's father.

"What's the meaning of this –" Lyanna's father begins the moment he enters Lyanna's room, but he freezes instantly when he sees Lyanna standing in the ceiling with her arms cross and looking quite annoyed.

"FATHER!" Benjen starts as he runs towards the Lord of Winterfell. "LYANNA IS WALKING IN THE CEILING!"

"I can see that son, but how - what?!" Lord Rickard Stark says in complete bafflement while Lyanna's brother, Ned, appears gob smacked at the sight of Lyanna standing in the ceiling.

"Hello father, Ned," Lyanna greets calmly as she walks near them but remains stuck in the ceiling.

"What? How? Lyanna?!" Lord Rickard says in both shock and concern.

"This is just a dream," Lyanna tells them. "I can do whatever I want in my dream."

"But this is not a dream, dear daughter!" Lord Rickard says, looking wide-eyed at his own daughter. "What is happening now is real!"

"No, it's not." Lyanna says, frowning at her 'dream father'. "This is only a dream."

"WE TOLD YOU THIS IS REAL, LYA!" Benjen shouts, startling Lyanna by its sheer volume. "YOU REALLY ARE WALKING IN THE CEILING! TRY PINCHING YOURSELF AND YOU WILL SEE THAT THIS IS REAL!"

Benjen yells and Lyanna frowns when both 'dream Ned' and 'dream Father' don't contradict 'dream Benjen' in his assessment.

And after considering it for a while, Lyanna finally pinches herself, and immediately feels a twinge of pain from the spot.

"Oh," Lyanna says when she realizes that this is, in fact, real and she can walk up the walls.

"Lyanna, come down from the ceiling now!" Lyanna's father says in worry.

Mutely, Lyanna slowly walks from the ceiling and downwards towards the floor, where her father, Ned and Benjen meets her halfway.

"How are you able to do that, Lyanna?" Ned finally asks while Benjen says, "Teach me how to walk up the wall, Lya!"

However, Lyanna's father falls silent and stares at Lyanna with concern in his eyes.

"Daughter, what have you done to yourself?" Her Lord father asks, and Lyanna simply replies.

"I don't know…"

.

"Are you certain this is where the bijuu landed Tobi?" Kakuzu rasps as the seven assembled Akatsuki stare at the great white tree before them.

"Yes, and that's the God Tree, Kakuzu-san." Tobi replies, looking at the God Tree with narrowed eyes. "And it looks like someone just ate its fruit."

"And should we be fucking worried about that too?" Hidan asks as he shifted his scythe on his shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Tobi says, "We all should be concern about who ever ate the God Fruit. It would mean that there's a God in the making in this World."

"Well, fuck." Hidan curses.

"This mission has simply gotten interesting, hn," Deidara says.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you certain this is where you sense the huge chakra is, Zetsu?" Tobi asks while he looks at the map in his hand. His one sharingan eye lands on the name of the place.

 _ **Winterfell**_

It says on the map and Tobi knows they will be facing complication soon enough, judging by the enormous castle in front of them.

"So the person who took the chakra fruit lives in that Castle?" comes Hidan's inquiry, regarding the huge structure in question.

"The person must be filthy rich," is Kakuzu's only comment.

"We currently don't know about the person's social standing in this world yet, so we must avoid assuming too much." Tobi states in his usual child-like tone.

"The idiot is right, hn." Deidara says, "The person who took the chakra fruit might even be a servant in that Castle."

"Or a cook," comes Sasori's dry remark.

"Or even a stable hand." Kisame suggests as well.

"Like Tobi said, we mustn't assume anything in regards to the thief." Itachi points out in an impassive voice, "The person might even be a female for all we know."

"Let's go inside and see the person for ourselves shall we?" Black Zetsu suddenly rasps out.

"Are we just going to storm in without a plan then?" Hidan asks, propping his scythe in his left shoulder. "That's one hell of a shitty idea! What if this person attacks us before we can?"

"You need not worry about that Hidan." White Zetsu says, "I've observed the person in the distance and she doesn't appear to be a threat. In fact, she seems to be struggling with her new found powers."

"So the person who took the fruit is a female then?" Kisame asks, sounding surprise.

"Yes," comes Black Zetsu's reply. "A girl of no more than sixteen years old."

"Well, if she's just a girl, then this fucking mission would just be a piece of cake." Hidan remarks.

"What are we waiting for hn?" is Deidara's impatient query. "Let's get inside the castle and get the girl."

"Don't be impatient, Deidara-danna," Tobi says while White Zetsu states to the others, "We need to use genjutsu first before we enter the castle. The disguises that we are wearing won't be enough for us to blend in."

"I agree," Kakuzu nods his head. "We look outlandish in this disguise of ours, perhaps Itachi can provide cover for us as we enter the castle."

"Certainly," comes Itachi's monotonous reply. Afterward, Itachi activates his sharingan to help them enter the castle without the sentry guards noticing.

"Then, let's go." Sasori says curtly, leading the charge.

Without further prompting, the eight members of Akatsuki then starts for the Winterfell Castle.

.

Lyanna Stark has just finished praying in the Godswood when she senses a threat more than see on her person. Her eyes activate at once, and instantly she can see from the back of her head, where Lyanna notices eight people making their way towards the Godswoods and with that strange blue energy coiling inside them.

She doesn't need to be smart to know that these people are very strong and are currently looking for her. Since she doesn't want to lead them to a crowded area where anyone can get hurt due to her abilities. Lyanna decides right then and there to stay where she is and confront them.

It doesn't take a few minutes for the eight individuals to surround her in the Godswood. Moreover, it doesn't take a moment for Lyanna's panic to set in and for her to react instinctively. So without a forewarning, black fire suddenly appears out of nowhere which leaps towards the people who are assembled around her.

However, the eight men are so fast they are able to avoid her unintended attack without even blinking an eye.

"Just fucking great! An Amaterasu!" A man with white hair and a scythe in his hand cursed out loud while he leaped from the black fire that would nearly kill him.

"You said she doesn't know how to use her abilities Zetsu, hn!" A blonde man complained while he moved further away from the circle of black fire that now surrounded Lyanna.

"Yes, she doesn't. The girl is only reacting on instinct." Another strange man said, this time he has a black and white skin.

"Girl, I advise you not to attack us lest you will feel our wrath ten-fold," says a man with an orange mask on.

"Who are you people?" Lyanna demands, trying to present a brave front while deep down she is nearly faint with fear.

"We are called the Akatsuki," comes the calm reply from a dark haired man with red eyes. "And we are here for you."

"What do you want from me?" She asks, trying to find the strength to stop her legs from quaking in fright.

"We believe you have taken something from us, girl," is the response from a blue-skinned man with pointed teeth.

"Are you accusing me of stealing, Sers?" She inquires in outrage, glancing from one man to another. "Because I am no thief!"

"On the contrary, you are a thief... _girl_ ," A man with red hair tells her. "We believe you stole the chakra fruit from the God Tree and ate it."

"And so what if I did?" is Lyanna's brave question.

"Then, you are coming with us," The man with an orange mask says to her. His one red eye glaring holes through her.

At the man's threatening words, Lyanna straightens up her spine and shortly tells them,"I am not going anywhere with you people."

"Oh, but we are not asking for your permission, child." Another man with a grey cloth mask on his face says. "We are taking you with us whether you want to or not."

"So this is kidnapping then?" Lyanna wonders out loud. "And do you think that I'm just going to let you kidnap me without protesting? I don't think so!"

She tells them furiously while preparing herself for battle.

"If you are here for me," She starts as she moves herself into a fighting stance. "Come and get me then.''

She says and beckons for them to attack at once.

"The nerve of the bitch!" The white-haired man comments as he swings his scythe forward. "Is she really challenging us into a fight?!"

"Yes, she is. Hn!" comes the response from the blonde man.

"I can't believe it!" mutters the one with the blue skin and shark-like features.

"Give up now before you hurt yourself, girl." says the man with the intimidating red eyes while the one with the orange masks says to her,"This is your last warning, girl."

"I don't like waiting, so if you are here to take me away, then you better go on with it," She snarls in impatience to hide her mounting dread for the oncoming the fight. "But don't expect that I will simply go with you without a fight!"

"Well, since you ask so nicely. We can hardly resist a challenge," remarks the man with white and black skin. "Hence, we, the Akatsuki, will take you with us with or without your consent."

Then, without warning, Lyanna is soon attack from all sides by the strange men who call themselves the Akatsuki.


	4. Chapter 4

A surge of power immediately rushed all throughout Lyanna's body. Her third eye activating as she senses the attack coming at her from all sides. Whether by instinct or not, her body suddenly understands what she has to do.

In a blink of an eye, Lyanna disappears from her spot and then she appears somewhere above them. However, some of the men were just as fast and immediately comes to intercept her. One man with the orange mask instantly grabs a hold of Lyanna's right arm while the other man with the red eyes takes her other arm.

"You won't be able to escape us now," says the man with the orange mask.

At once, she panics once more. Her body reacts on instinct and a pulsing energy shots out from Lyanna's third eye. She watches when the two men on either side of her are promptly push back as if repulse by an invisible force.

But they aren't the only one who are affected by the repellent force and she observes when her entire surroundings and her opponents are push away from her with such power that the trees bows and breaks and the men flies a good distance away from her and lands on the ground with an audible crack.

 _Shinra Tensei._ A voice inside her head supplies as the repulsive force continues to affect the eight men. Her third eye still pulsing with energy as she looks down at them. They try to get up but it seems that the repulsive force is too strong for them.

However, her action is with consequence and Lyanna can already sense that she is wasting that blue energy inside her. She feels tired all of a sudden.

"Lyanna?" she hears a voice call out and Lyanna turns around in time to see Benjen entering the Godswood.

"No, Benjen! Get back!" Lyanna cries out a warning. However, her momentary lapse of concentration is enough to allow the eight men to regain back their footing, where they instantly does something to secure their victory.

"BENJEN!" She screams when the man with the orange mask suddenly appears behind her little brother and grabs a hold of him.

She hears Benjen shout in surprise as the mask man holds something sharp against his throat.

"Come with us girl and I will let go of this boy," the man says to her. His one single eye spinning beneath the shadows of his mask.

"Please don't hurt him!" Lyanna tells the man in a pleading voice, "I will go with you without a fight if you let my brother go."

"Come down then," the man orders her and Lyanna soon discovers that she is still hovering in the air.

"I will come down," She says as she begins to descend towards the ground.

The rest of the men immediately surrounds her with their weapons drawn out. Lyanna eyes them nervously and hopes that she is doing the right thing by going with them.

"Here I am," she says as she stands before them. "Now, will you let my brother go?"

"I will once you leave this place with the rest of the men," the man with the orange mask replies.

Afterward, Lyanna watches as a black portal shortly appears in the air in front of her.

"Step into the portal," the orange mask-man orders and Lyanna can only feel a sense of apprehension as she stares at the pitch blackness inside the portal.

"I won't until I see you let go of my brother," She tells the man stubbornly.

"Itachi, Kisame, grab a hold of her arms." The man says instead to the other two men, who move to do what they are ordered.

Lyanna sees the man with red eyes and the man with blue skin move towards her, where they carefully grab each of her arm.

She decides not to struggle against them. Not when the man with the orange mask still has her little brother in his clutches.

"I will not ask again, girl. Step into the portal, or your brother dies if you don't," the mask-man threatens.

Tears begins to form from the corners of Lyanna's eyes as she meets Benjen's wide-eyes.

"No, Lya! Don't go with them!" Benjen yells and begins to struggle against his captor.

"Stop struggling, boy!" the orange mask man barks at Benjen, who instantly ceases his struggles and begins to cry instead in utter hopelessness.

"I will go with your men," Lyanna tells the mask-man firmly while she tries not to cry in front of these strangers.

"Then, go and step into the portal." the man demands.

Lyanna looks briefly at her little brother and says to him, "Benjen, please don't do anything stupid. Just follow what the man says and he will not hurt you."

"But Lya, what about you?!" Benjen asks.

"I will be fine. I promise you, Ben. I will be alright," she assures her brother.

"Please don't leave, Lya. Don't go with-" Her brother starts to say but Lyanna silence him with one look.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I don't have a choice. I have to go with them, but I promise you that I will come back."

"Promise me that, Lya," Benjen says.

"I promise, Benjen. I will come back."

"Look! She will be fine, little boy. So shall we go now?!" the man with blue skin suddenly interrupts and Lyanna shot the man a glare for his impudence.

"Yes, we should stop all this shitty drama and leave," says the white-haired man who is carrying a scythe.

"I agree with Kisame and Hidan. We should definitely go. We are simply wasting our time here." the red-head young man to Lyanna's right says with a note of impatience.

"You heard them, girl." the man with the orange mask says, "My men are getting impatient. So you better leave with them."

Lyanna simply nods her head in silence before she glances back at her brother.

"Good bye, Benjen," she tells her brother who instantly burst out, "No, wait sister!"

"No more wasting our time! Hn!" says a blonde man who starts to push Lyanna towards the black portal.

The two men who is holding Lyanna's arms forces her to move forward as well and she has no choice but to follow their prompting.

Right before she is envelop by the black portal, Lyanna glances behind her to see her little brother sobbing loudly and her heart breaks at the sight of Benjen in such a hopeless state.

Thereafter, Lyanna Stark steps into the portal and straight into a different world than her own.


End file.
